


Photographs

by prawnstar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crosshares, F/F, One Shot, Velvet needs more confidence 2k19, coco can be shy, now with a short extra chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnstar/pseuds/prawnstar
Summary: Velvets camera is not only useful for fighting, especially since it's storage is full of non-weaponry photos.Yeah I suck at summaries lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about these two lately.. and just few days after I published this fic Coco becomes a confirmed lesbian??? I think that's no innocent coincidence HA

„What does it mean, you’re out of photos!?“ Coco asked while frantic reloading her weapon.

 

„I- I’m sorry. Somehow I miscalculated the capacity! S-sorry.“ Velvet answered with tears in her eyes, desperately searching for some useful photo. Just anything! Without success.

 

Team CFVY was on a regular mission. Nothing big, just a fast hustle. At least that’s how the mission started.. but now Coco and Velvet were alone, separated from the others while fighting off a big swarm of lancers. It wasn’t planned for Velvet to fight today, nevertheless it would’ve been smart to at least store some useful photos of weapons with her.

Meanwhile team leader Coco finished reloading and just in time blasted off a sneaky lancer before it could hurt her teammate Velvet, who still was desperately searching for a photo and oblivious to her surroundings. Sight fully blurred by the tears falling from her eyes.

 

„Velvet! Stop crying and come to me!“ the leader shouted.

 

At this the bunny faunus straight up jumped towards Coco, without even watching. Still focused on finding a useful photo. Totally in trust of her leader to keep her safe.

 

„I hope you’ll find at least something, hunny!“ the fashionista shouted again. Her weapon making more noise than all lancers together.

 

Just in the same second Velvet released a perfect copy of the gatling gun as in Cocos hands.

 

„Nice choice! Now let’s clear those swarms and find the other dolts“ she smirked.

 

The bunny faunus just nodded. Eyes strained with tears and a small smile starting to show.

 

After the unexpected extra grimm clearing, the team found back together and returned to Beacon at an unholy time. Tiredness visible on everyones face, except for their leaders. Every emotion hiding well behind those shades she’s always wearing.

The team said goodnight and separated into their respective rooms. Thanks to Coco’s wealthy and conservative parents, they got separated rooms. One for Yatsu and Fox and one for the fashionista and Velvet.

After both girls made themselves comfortable and relaxed for a few before heading to bed, the leader broke the silence:

„Care to tell what happened today, hunny?“Coco asked while nonchalantly flicking the pages of some fashion magazine.

 

„I- I forgot to retake photos..“ she answered with a small voice. Bunny ears flat on her head.

She turned her face and and locked eyes with Cocos sunglasses, fear clearly visible in their reflection. „Please don’t be mad. It won’t happen again..“

 

At that the taller girl, now only wearing a black tank top and shorts as a pyjamas _(still way more expensive than anything you have, though)_ and of course her sunglasses, tossed her magazine aside and went straight to the desk where Velvet was sitting. Sighing she kneed in front of the other girl so she would the one looking up, hands placing on her lap.

„How could I ever be mad at you? You’re my - our most precious team member. If I hadn’t rushed you so much today, you’d probably found way faster a photo to use. So I should be the one apologising. Could you forgive me, Velvet?“

 

Cocos expression as always unreadable behind those shades. But the earnestness in her words made Velvet blush and stutter.

„I - ehm. Of course. I could never be mad at you, either.“ the bunny faunus tried to cover her blush with her hands.

 

The leader smirked and stood up. „Alright then. Care to tell what you used your camera then, if not for weaponry pics?“ Arms now on her hips. Looking cocky.

 

At this question the faunus’ ears went up in surprise and probably some shame. Blush getting stronger. „…“ Now fully hiding behind her hands. Not being capable to speak anymore.

 

„Hey, you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. You just have to tell me off and I’ll respect that, hunny bun“ Coco smiled and waffled the smaller girls hair.

„I’ll take a fast shower before heading to bed. If you already wanna sleep, you can turn the lights off“ she said while walking off to their shared bathroom.

 

With hearing the shower start Velvet could finally release the breath she’d been holding the whole time Coco was kneeling in front of her. Since normally her leader is towering over her, while being model size plus some extra high heels, it was quite a change to watch her from this perspective. She looked softer and it felt like this side was only preserved for Velvet. But how could she know? Coco never showed explicit interest in anybody, only flirting with everyone who caught her fancy. Sometimes even breaking innocent hearts. But it was never more than flirting for fun, she made it clear to her team since Fox was always teasing her having a new lover every time she chatted with someone other than her team for longer than necessary. But ever since then she didn’t flirt with anybody else. Only here and there a playish remark.. and of course the sweet nicknames directed towards herself. Everytime upon hearing Coco calling her hunny, Velvets heart skips a beat.

Ever since seeing Coco for the first time, Velvet was mesmerised with the fashionista. The way she presents herself, the confidence, the elegance.. yes it is something to look at. But then at Beacon she got assigned as Cocos teammate and there was no going back anymore, Velvet fell hopelessly for the tall brunette. The caring and supporting side, which Coco only showed towards her team. The love she held for them. The way she could make her feel so special made Velvet endlessly fall in love.

Only with being near Coco, her confidence became stronger. It always feels like the confidence radiates towards her. She feels stronger and she wants to become even better. She wants to become worthy of the person she admires so much. But no matter what she does, it feels like her feelings won't reach Coco the way she wants to.

Velvet is a shy girl, always been. Always afraid of getting her heart scarred again. The world can be really cruel, so one day she begun to close herself up the best way she could. But now her feelings towards Coco are starting to eat her up. The past few months Cocos mood became sour and the faunus just couldn't find the reason. Not like anyone else noticed her mood, but Coco seemed off. She conveyed it perfectly, like everything she does.

 

Velvet’s been taking photos of Coco without her noticing meanwhile for a pretty long time. During training, while drinking coffee, going shopping, learning or just relaxing. Over the last two years at Beacon Velvet has collected enough photos to keep her camera capacity full. Only leaving space for few selected weaponry photos.

Last month the bunny faunus looked over all her taken pictures and noticed the shift in Cocos mood on the last photos. She looked.. sad, maybe even a little bit frustrated. Ever since, she tried somehow to lighten her leaders mood, but it only seemed like it got worse. Velvet felt helpless. She needs to do anything, even if it takes up more courage than she's used to. Now came the time to go full head-on.

 

Meanwhile the shower went off and Coco emerged from her shower. Noticing her teammate still being awake „Hey, I assumed you already went to-“

 

„Coco we need to talk.“

 

Unexpected. The fashionista raised her eyebrows. Even behind the shades, the shock on her face was clearly visible. Her teammate never looked so serious before.

„Sure. Did something happen?“ She cocked her head slightly.

 

Velvet stood up, getting closer towards the bigger girl. She may be looking right now on the outside like she’s full confident but on the inside the faunus is about to explode of nervousness. Slowly putting her hand on one of Cocos shoulder and locking eyes with her shades she asked with a concerned voice.

 

„You may convince everyone else that you’re okay, but I can see through you. So tell me.. what’s bothering you?“

 

Stuck still by the suddenness. The taller girl first wasn't sure how to react. But then deciding that denying Velvet now wouldn’t to any help, she went for a counter answer.

„How do you know I’m feeling unwell?“ she asked with a small smile.

 

Feeling a giant blush creep up her face, Velvet lost all her confidence and retrieved her hand back to fiddle with it. Eyes averting.

„I- ehm. Please don’t be mad… but I sometimes take pictures.. and I noticed your change of mood on them.“ Now regaining back the confidence and locking eyes again. Determination in her eyes.

„You’re really important to me and I want you to feel happy. So please let me help you with anything that’s bothering you. I promise I will do my best.“

 

Coco just smiled. No reaction, only the same small smile. Slowly she begun to caress Velvets hair. „.. I don’t know if you actually could help me, hunny.“

 

„Why not?“

 

„You may get mad.“

 

„I could never get mad at you. We already talked about this.“

 

„Are you sure? Either way I’ll still respect your answer“ Cocos voice was small.

 

Velvet nodded. Eyes filled with concern staring up their own reflection in the shades which are covering Cocos’.

 

The fashionista nodded slowly to herself. A nearly invisible blush showing on her face while she scratched her head. She seemed nervous.. Coco was nervous?

 

„Take a picture of me and read my emotions now.“

 

Velvet blinked. „Excuse me?“

 

„You heard me just fine. I guess you’ll see it then.“ she answered.

 

So the faunus went for her camera. Meanwhile Coco removed her shades, now sitting on her bed, watching the ground with hands in her lap and silently waiting.

 

Finally coming back with the camera in her hands she pointed at her partner with it.

„Ready?“ she asked nervously.

 

Snapping back from her thoughts, the fashionista nodded shyly.

 

„Yeah“

 

_‚click‘_

 

Velvet watched the freshly taken picture. More like she stared at it.

It was a close up of the woman in front of her. A true masterpiece. Only her head and torso showing. Her stature looking small and shy, compared to her usually confident and strong posture. Still undeniably sexy, the pyjamas showing just enough skin so look decent and still smoking hot. Cocos face was from another world, sculptured by angels. Pale white skin, delicate features, plump lips and big brown eyes staring at the person behind the camera. Staring at her. There were so many feelings inside those eyes. Nervousness, uncertainty, determination… and deep affection. Those eyes screamed  _I love you._

Yes it was love inside those eyes, directed towards her.

Velvets eyes begun to water.

 

Coco stood up abruptly and headed towards her partner to comfort her in a hug. „Hey.. hey, please don’t cry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ 

 

„-It’s not that“ she muffled through the hug. After taking a pause she whispered.

_„I do too..“_

 

Velvet felt Cocos smirk on her head, breaking the overly emotional moment.

„You do what?“

 

The faunus wiggled herself out of the hug to lightly slap her partners shoulder in annoyance.

„You know what I mean.“ she pouted.

 

„Maybe I don’t?“ Coco faked innocence.

 

„You just want me to tell you again.“ Velvet narrowed her eyes.

 

„Maybe I do“ she smirked.

 

Taking a deep breath, the smaller girl repeated her statement more clearly.

„Coco, I like you. I like you a lot.“ she finally breathed out.

 

Taking the faunus’ face in her hands, Coco grinned.

„You must be lucky, because I as well like you. A lot.“

 

„Are you seriously messing with me right now?“

 

„Nope. I just wanted to lighten the mood. Did it work?“ the bigger girl asked smirking.

 

„I have to think about it“

 

„Great. So can I kiss you? Because I’ve been wanting to do so for a long while“

 

„No.“ Velvet frowned.

 

Coco pouted, confusion creeping up her face.

 

The faunus sighed. Looking concerned she said.

„I know you’re still trying to hide something.“

 

Without her sunshades, Coco was so easy to read. Her face may be stern, but watching her eyes Velvet could see every emotion clearly. And now it was.. shyness? And embarrassment.

 

The fashionista chuckled nervously and averted her eyes for a moment.

„Don’t laugh.. but I was a little bit lovesick I guess? You know, being the whole time with you but like not being with you can sometimes be pretty frustrating..“

 

„And..?“ Velvet quirked an eyebrow.

It clearly amused her to see her leader so nervous. It practically boosted her confidence to a whole new level.

 

„Fox told me you’re secretly seeing Yatsu.. and well you two _were_ behaving sometimes kinda strange.“

 

At this Velvet laughed full heartedly.

„Coco, Yatsu's ace.“

 

„Oh?“

 

„You didn't know, really?“

 

„…I guess.. I was just having eyes for you?“ the shorter haired girl made an innocent face.

 

„And why did you even believe Fox? You know he really likes to mess with you. And about Yatsu and me.. we have our secrets.“ the faunus said, now chuckling. 

 

„You sure can get pretty confident while making fun of me, hunny“

Cocos mood suddenly shifted. All the nervousness flushed away and now replaced with.. something else.

She slowly neared herself towards Velvet, who only wavered for a second before regaining her confidence. She smirked and leaned even closer as Coco already was. Now their faces being merely inches apart.

 

„And when it comes to me you sure can get pretty nervous, _honey_?“ she barely said it in a whisper.

Gently mustering Cocos face which now was really flustered. She smirked and finally leaned in.

The kiss was tender and innocent. Her lips were so soft, she tasted like caramel and coffee. And after a small eternity Coco broke away. Head on head, both girls were now staring lovingly into their eyes. Neither one daring to say a word.

Velvet was just about to lean in again, but Coco stopped her. She pouted but, the taller girl gently stroked her hair and chuckled.

„I would really like to kiss you forever.. but if we don’t stop now, we won't be able to survive tomorrows classes“ she whispered.

"Ever being the responsible team leader, huh?" Velvet smiled softly. 

„Well, then I guess you could make it up by sharing a bed with me tonight...and just sleep“ she winked and placed a small peck on Cocos cheek.

 

„Oh, I can totally get used to you being this feisty with me“ Coco smirked.


	2. Fox' extrasenses

Meanwhile in boys dorm room, Yatsu and Fox were already lying in their beds. Almost falling asleep.. until:

 

"Dust! Yatsu!!!!" Fox jumped from bed and turned his head towards Yatsus side of the room.

 

Groaning the taller teammate answered: "What is it? I was just about to fall asleep man.."

 

"My senses are going overload!! I feel it! COCO IS FINALLY GOING FOR IT" he nearly overjoyingly shouted. Feeling all giddy like a little child.

 

* * *

Being Cocos partner, Fox Alistair developed some extra senses regarding his leaders feelings. While he couldn't see in the common way, he could  _see_ everything his partner went though and most time the tanned boy exploited this senses to mess with his leader. Mostly there were innocent jokes, while Coco was being flirty with some other students until one day Fox felt a shift in the fashionistas feelings regarding her flirty behaviour. On the outside it was annoyance sure, but the inner feelings were clearly different. They were tension, guilt and distress. So there went the big question, why was Coco distressed? As he knew there weren't any late incidences which could cause this sort of feeling. On the outside their leaders life was perfect, she had everything and could get everything she wanted, perfect scores, always the model student... So his secret mission begun. 

Fist Fox only listened closer with the hope to get new information via unconscious subtext. -No luck.

Then he tried following her. -Stupid idea.

Finally he just confronted her. -Still no success.

Just upon giving up, while still trying not to cause suspicion he finally caught some interesting news. It was during their weekly sparring session Coco insisted they needed to do at 8am on a Saturday! It was Cocos turn to sparr with Velvet. While Coco mostly enjoyed being rough and reckless with Yatsu and himself _(believe it or not, but most of the times she wins with ease!)_ , she always went a little bit milder with Velvet. Maybe it was because she tried to build up her teammates confidence this way, but how could Fox know? Their leader always planned their training in mysterious ways.. still efficient though!

While both begun to sparr, there was nothing special noticeable. So since Fox couldn't see anything, he thought about taking a small nap and fell asleep pretty fast. Just to wake up because of some heavy emotions radiating from his partner. The tanned boy clearly could feel..  _heat, desire, tension._

"Yastu, what's happening?" he whispered, knowing his teammate would still hear him.

After a short and probably uncomfortable pause the taller guy whispered: "Velvet's straddling Coco and it seems like both of them kinda stuck still and won't move"

Apparently Coco has a very soft spot for her fellow teammate. Yeah, that's finally some good and reassuring news for Fox. 

So he laughed. He laughed so loud and caused the two girls to startle. 

"Coco! Either you're slacking off or Velvet's about to catch up on your combat skills!!" he hoped that with this remark the not-so-children-friendly-tension between his two teammates could ease up.

And it did! He felt now clear annoyance radiating towards him. And a peck of embarrassment, ha!

"Oh shut up! Of course did Velvet improve! If I was you I'd be getting nervous, she's ready to kick your butt!" he heard his leader shouting and smirked.

Okay, today he'll get easy with Velvet as well, but they have to sort out their feelings by themselves.

* * *

 

 

"So, what do you mean Coco's going for it?" Yatsu finally asked.

"She's going to conquer Velvets heart~" the smaller guy sang.

"Ahhh finally" Fox heard his teammate breath out. "I've always wondered when they'll happen."

"Wait.. you knew???" he asked with a shocked expression. "How dare you not tell me!"

At that Yatsu just chuckled lightly "It's not my place to tell things like that. And I think we should go to sleep.., goodnight Fox"

"Oh dust, tomorrow's Saturday!" the tanned boy groaned. But after a second thought he laughed devilishly, already planning to tease his partner.

"You think they'll be  _tired_ tomorrow??"

"Good Night." There was a final tone in his teammates voice. 

"You're a bore, ugh. But yeah, good night mate"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile I mostly corrected my errors. if there are still some left, let me know! xx


End file.
